internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1994 Winter Olympics
Zigmund Palffy 10 points | mvp = | prevseason = 1992 Olympics | nextseason = 1998 Olympics }} The men's ice hockey tournament (women's was added in 1998) at the 1994 Winter Olympics in Lillehammer, Norway, was the 18th Olympic Championship. Sweden won its first gold medal, becoming the sixth nation to ever win Olympic ice hockey gold. The silver medal win by Canada extended its all-time Olympic ice hockey lead to 12 medals (extended to 15 medals, for the men's team, as of the 2014 Winter Olympics). The tournament, held from February 12 to February 27, was played at the Fjellhallen in Gjøvik and the Håkons Hall in Lillehammer. Qualification The top eleven nations from the 1993 World Championships qualified directly. To fill the twelfth spot, five nations were selected to compete: The top two from Group B (Great Britain and Poland), the top nation from Group C (Latvia), the best Asian nation (Japan), and Slovakia. This was the first IIHF event for Slovakia.Qualifying tournament at passionhockey.com *August 28, 1993, Great Britain *August 29, 1993, Great Britain *August 30, 1993, Great Britain *September 1, 1993, Great Britain *September 2, 1993, Great Britain *September 4, 1993, Great Britain First round Twelve participating teams were placed in the two groups. After playing a round-robin, the top four teams in each group advanced to the Medal Round while the last two teams competed in the Consolation Round for the 9th to 12th places. Group A *February 12 *February 14 *February 16 *February 18 *February 20 Group B *February 13 *February 15 *February 17 *February 19 *February 21 Consolation Round (9th to 12th places) * 5 - 4 * 6 - 3 ;11th place game * 3 - 1 ;9th place game * 3 - 2 Final round All times are local. Quarter-finals | team2 = | score = 3–2 OT | periods = (0–1, 1–0, 1–1 (OT 1–0) | reference = http://www.oslo.net/historie/OL/23/16.html | linesman = | linesman2 = | stadium = Gjøvik, Fjellhallen | attendance = 3,500 | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = | bg = #EEEEEE }} | team2 = | score = 6–1 | periods = (2–0, 2–1, 2–0) | reference = http://www.oslo.net/historie/OL/23/19.html | stadium = Lillehammer, Håkons Hall | attendance = 8,585 | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = | bg = #EEFFFF }} | team2 = | score = 0–3 | periods = (0–0, 0–1, 0–2) | reference = http://www.oslo.net/historie/OL/23/21.html | stadium = Gjøvik, Fjellhallen | attendance = 4,500 | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = | bg = #EEEEEE }} | team2 = | score = 2–3 OT | periods = (2–1, 0–1, 0–0) (OT 0–1) | reference = http://www.oslo.net/historie/OL/24/2.html | stadium = Lillehammer, Håkons Hall | attendance = 9,400 | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = | bg = #EEFFFF }} Semi-finals | team2 = | score = 3–5 | periods = (0–0, 2–2, 1–3) | reference = http://www.oslo.net/historie/OL/25/13.html | stadium = Gjøvik, Fjellhallen | attendance = 5,237 | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = | bg = #EEEEEE }} | team2 = | score = 4–3 | periods = (2–1, 1–0, 1–2) | reference = http://www.oslo.net/historie/OL/26/1.html | linesman = | linesman2 = | stadium = Håkons Hall, Lillehammer | attendance = 8,528 | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = | bg = #EEFFFF }} Bronze Medal Game | team2 = | score = 4–0 | periods = (2–0, 2–0, 0–0) | reference = http://www.oslo.net/historie/OL/26/25.html | stadium = Håkons Hall, Lillehammer | attendance = 9,215 | penalties1 = 4 | penalties2 = 4 | shots1 = | shots2 = | bg = #FFDAB9 }} Gold Medal Game | team2 = | score = 3–2 SO | periods = (1–0, 0–0, 1–2) (OT 0–0) (SO: 1–0) | official2 = | linesman = | linesman2 = | stadium = Håkons Hall, Lillehammer | attendance = 9,187 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = | shots2 = | bg = #F7F6A8 }} Gold Medal Game An exciting Gold Medal game saw Sweden force overtime by tying the score with less than two minutes to go. After a scoreless overtime, the winner was determined by a shootout. The first five rounds saw two players for each side make their penalty shots (Nedved and Kariya for Canada and Forsberg and Svensson for Sweden). In the sixth round, both Nedved and Svensson missed their shots. Forsberg then scored on Canadian goaltender Hirsch to start the seventh round. Kariya took Canada's seventh round shot and was stopped by Swedish goaltender Salo—giving the Swedes the gold medal. Commemorative Swedish Stamp In 1995, the Swedish postal service memorialized Forsberg's game winning shootout goal. Because Hirsch would not grant permission for his likeness to be used on the stamp he was 'disguised' by means of changing the color of his sweater and his player number. Consolation Round (5th to 8th places) * 5 - 3 * 6 - 5 ;7th place game * 4 - 3 ;5th place game * 7 - 1 References *Jeux Olympiques 1994 *Results * 1994 Olympics, Winter